Gate Of The Greeks
by FairyTaleMage
Summary: AU : A few weeks after Lucy joins Fairy Tail , Erza returns from an S-rank quest with a few jewels and a celestial key as a reward. She gives the key to Lucy as a welcome gift. When Lucy calls the spirit its none other than Nico di Angelo-the son of Hades- that comes through the gate. The gate of the Greeks. Nalu, Solangelo, Percabeth. Warnings: OOC, Nico (male)/ Will (male)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** AU: A few weeks after Lucy joins Fairy Tail , Erza returns from an S-rank quest with a few jewels and a celestial key as a reward. She gives the key to Lucy as a welcome gift. When Lucy calls the spirit its none other than Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades , that comes through the gate. The gate of the Greeks.

 **Note:** English is not my native language. If you spot any mistakes please let me know so I can go back and fix them. Thank you and please enjoy reading the story.

 **Pairings:** Nalu, Solangelo,Percabeth

* * *

 **Gate Of The Greeks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy sighed a sigh of boredom for the 10th time that day. She couldn't help it. The day was progressing way to slow for her. She was sitting on a high stool at the bar with her forehead resting on it. Mira was behind the bar cleaning the same glass lost in her thoughts. Everyone in the guild was in that same state of lethargy where you really want something exciting to happen but in the same time your body is numb and your mind really foggy. The only thing remotely exciting was Gray running around naked trying to find his clothes that he somehow lost. Again. But even that was not enough to bring a smile in Lucy's face. She was so bored. Damn it. It didn't help that Erza was in a solo quest and Team Natsu had to wait for their comrade to return before taking any requests according to the master's orders. _Sigh._

The atmoshpere in the guild was almost tense. If it weren't for Gray's cursing and running around, Lucy would be almost uncomfortable. The silence was eerie, kind of like the calm before the storm. Some of her blonde strands fell in her eyes and distracted her from her thoughts. Lucy tried to blow them away but she was too far gone in her apathy to care enough. Her eyes became even more unfocused and she was almost asleep.

BAM! Erza kicked the door of the guild open in a very Natsu-way. She was smiling from ear to ear like the cat who got the canary.

"Hello everyone! I am back! The mission was a success. And Lucy I have got a surprise for you." she exclaimed happily in a very unErza way. Natsu was staring at her confused wondering that now that she had turned hyper, should he turn serious and well-mannered..? " _Man that would suck_. "

 _"oh that's why she is so happy."_ Lucy thought relieved. The moment Erza made her loud entrance Lucy flew of her stool and took cover under a table with her left hand on her chest trying to calm her erratic breathing and her right hand around Happy who took refuge under the same table. At first she thought that Erza was possessed or something but now she understood. A few days ago Team Natsu had gotten her welcome gifts. Natsu had gotten her a beautiful quill pen that she could write her novel with or the leeters to her mother. Happy got her a fish. The tastiest she had ever had. Gray got her a new whip. It was golden and in daylight it would blind the opponent for a few seconds. Erza made her srawberry cheesecake but Lucy was allergic to strawberry. Erza was so devastated and then Natsu and Gray had to make fun of her calling her inpolite and uncaring of her new comrade. Needless to say Erza was so mad that she first beat them up and then swore that she would get Lucy the best welcome present she would ever receive. _Scary._

Lucy got out from under the table and stood up. Looking curiously up at Erza she asked " Really, Erza?What is it?"

"You really didn't have to get me anything" she added a bit shyly. Erza smiled warmly at the newest member of her family and after searching through her overpacked ( _Sigh)_ luggage she brought out to everyone's surprise what looked like a celestial gate key. Lucy's eyes went wide and her jaw almost hit the floor. Her fingers started to tingle and siver with the need to touch the key. Her whole boby felt drawn to its power. It was different than her other keys. It was not gold like the Zodiac keys or silver like normal keys. It was pitch black except for the head that had the greek letter Ω (omega) engraved in it. The letter was golden and shining with raw power. A silver helmet was on the inside of the omega. It was very beautiful. Erza looked triumphant. Natsu and Gray were pouting.

"Come on, try it" Erza urged handing it to her. The moment she touched it she let out a silent gasp. She felt revived. Energy surged in her and her magical energy suddently increased. It was very unusual. Normally her spirits strained her magic. They didn't feed it. Lucy held back a smile. It was such an amazing , wonderful feeling and in the same time very unnerving. She closed her eyes and started calling to the heavens, asking for the name of the spirit the key belonged to. The heavens whispered back. She smiled. And then streching her hand that was holding the key tightly she yelled

"Now! O Spirit, answer my call and pass through the Gate! Gate of the Underworld, I open thee! Nico Di Angelo! "

A black gate materialized directly in front of the key. The temperature dropped a few degrees and the ligth wasn't as bright as before. All of the shadows in the room started moving in front of the gate. It was terrifying and at the same time magnificent. Lucy gasped when the shadows started taking form and a ligt breeze passed through the gate. Now in front of her was a man around twenty years old in ripped black jeans and a black shirt. He was also wearing a black leather jacket. His hair were black falling in messy curls around his pale face. His eyes were pitch black and very very cold even though he was smiling at Lucy. His body was slender but not weak. He was wearing a silver ring with a skull design on his rigt hand and a neklace with weirdly painted beads around his neck. _Maybe he is using ring magic?_ Lucy wondered. She smiled back.

"So, you must be my new owner. Pleased to meet you. As you already know I am Nico di Angelo and what's your name milady?" Nico said while looking around curiously.

" I am Lucy of Fairy Tail. Please call me Lucy or Luce. No need for such honorifics. So Nico would you like to form a contract with me?"

"Of course Lucy. I am available everyday apart from Saturday. Will that be alright with you?" "Of, course. If I may ask what kind of magic do you use?"

"It's best if I show you. Take me on a quest with you and you shall see. Any other questions?" Nico asked. He sounded impatient. His left hand was playing with his necklace and he was shifting from foot to foot constantly like he couldn't stay still for more than a few minutes.

" Are there other keys like yours?"

" Yes there are, though I don't know where they are located or how many they are, I do know that we are called the Greek keys"

" I see, you may go."

" One last thing, if you want to summon me, make sure that there are shadows around. I prefer dark places."

" I understand" and Nico Di Angelo was gone in a swirl of darkness and cold. The key rattled to the ground and Lucy fell on her knees. While she was holding the key she felt powerful and alive but when she let go of it she felt the toll that Nico's energy took on her magic and he hadn't even used his powers yet. Just how powerful was he? Natsu helped her to her feet and steadied her against him. The whole guild was in awe of Lucy's new spirit. They could tell he was very powerful. Erza smiled at Lucy. " So, do you like my present the most?"

" I love it Erza! Thank you. But where did you find it? Though I have never heard of the Greek keys before." Erza shrugged.

"It was part of the reward for the mission I just came back from. They had no idea what it was, they thought it was pretty so they gave it to me as a thank you for taking care of their problem. They said they found it in the mines."

"I see"

"Enough with the thoughtful face Lucy, Erza is back so lets go on a mission! You will need rent money soon anyway" Natsu said happily bouncing on his feet like he was a five year old outside of an icecream shop.

"Erza just got up, you idiot flaim brain" Gray said getting in Natsu's face. _Sigh._

Erza smiled. Of course , they haven't destroyed her cheesecake yet after all. " Let me rest for today, and we shall go in a quest early in the morning"

"Okay Erza, you go and rest, I have to speak with the master" Lucy said. " Ok"

Lucy walked slowly towards the master's office lost in her thoughts. When she reached his door she knocked timidly three times. " Come in"

" Hello master, I would like to ask permission to go on a quest to find the rest of the Greek keys" Lucy said in one breath. She knew that the master knew what she was talking about even though he wasn't there all the time he somehow always knew what was going on.

"You shall have m permission. Team Natsu plus Levy Mcgarden will find the Greek Celestial keys. But not know. For now you will go in a few quests and try to see if you can work with Nico. He seems like a difficult person. We will discuss this matter again when the time comes. I will inform Levy. You may go Lucy" Master said in his this-is-serious voice.

"Thank you, Master" Lucy beamed.

That evening Lucy went home with a skip in her step and a big smile on her face. She was so happy. On another world but at the same time a lone figure was standing in a dark forest. He was beside a river. A very unusual one. The water was black, poluted with grief and misery. The sound the water made was unusual as well. It resembled desperate screaming and crying. Suffering. Hardship. was beautiful in a very horrific and tragic way. But the figure, Nico, was smiling. Lucy was radiating warmth. Maybe if she liked him enough she would help him find his family." _Will, Percy, Annabeth, everyone, I will find you"_ he promised into the eternal darkness.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the prologue. If you did, please review. If you spot any mistakes please let me know (kindly, I am sensitive).

Question: Do you like the length? Should I make it longer? What do you think of the story so far? Have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** AU: A few weeks after Lucy joins Fairy Tail , Erza returns from an S-rank quest with a few jewels and a celestial key as a reward. She gives the key to Lucy as a welcome gift. When Lucy calls the spirit its none other than Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades , that comes through the gate. The gate of the Greeks.

 **Note:** English is not my native language. If you spot any mistakes please let me know so I can go back and fix them. Thank you and please enjoy reading the story.

 **Pairings:** Nalu, Solangelo,Percabeth

* * *

 **Gate Of The Greeks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Time Will Tell**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Nico, you are making a mistake. Are you seriously contemplating murder? Because if you killed her, it would be murder , just let it go. It's over now. We are safe now." Will was almost in tears. The fear in his eyes was plain to see. Fear of her and fear for him if he decided to go through with his plan. But Nico couldn't let it go. He wanted revenge, he needed revenge. He was thirsty for revenge. Bloodthirsty. It wasn't over when Will had terrible nightmares from that place. It wasn't over when Will woke up screaming in pain and distreess almost every single night. It wasn't over when somedays Percy's wounds took the best of him and he couldn't move around without help. It wasn't over when Annabeth cried herself to sleep every single night. And it certaintly wasn't over when he, himself, didn't suffer with them. The people that had helped him so long ago to overcome his fears were now terribly affraid of something, of someone. Like they had done for him, he would help them. He would destroy the source of their fear. Yes, he would get his revenge. Yes, he would murder her._

 _Will was getting desperate. He was gripping Nico's shoulders so hard his knuckles had turned white. His voice was shaking and he was shivering violently from the shock of the shitty situation they were in. He could see the unforgiving flames of revenge burning in Nico's black eyes. The intent to hunt, to hurt, to murder. He could see the need for it, the thirst for it. It was that purpose that kept him sane after they went through those terrible, horrible months. And Will hated it. He hated that Nico couldn't find sanity in what they shared, in their friendship, in their relationship, in their love. He hated it, he hated it, he hated it._

 _His sole purpose for living right now was killing Arete Wearing. And yes, he hated her more than he had ever hated anyone. She was a horrible human being that deserved tartarus for what she did to all of them. Him, Annabeth, Percy, especially Percy. He had suffered the most and they still weren't sure if he was going to be okay. Only time will tell. Will also knew that Nico won't ever forgive himself for not being there. For not suffering with his friends but he couldn't let him pursue her. He was strong enough, yes, but she wasn't alone. And if Nico saw the person that was with her..it would break him in so many tiny little piecies not even Will would be able to pick them up again. Who knows what would happen to him. Will was desperate. He had to decide between letting Nico drown in guilt or letting him walk straight to his death. Emotional or physical or both. A painful, heartbreaking death that would only bring bitterness to his soul. He wouldn't be able to rest in peace._

 _Will took a deep breath, looking around him, frantically trying to come up with the right words to change Nico's mind. To placate him and make him feel better, to ease the guilt eating him up from the inside. He opened his mouth but for the first time in a long time he couldn't find the right words. 'Maybe you do blame Nico a little' a voice whispered in his head, propably the rotten part of his consience. 'No, it is not his fault'. And truly it wasn't Nico's fault, he couldn't have Known. Will shook his head in an attempt to clear his jumbled thoughts. He tried looking around again._

 _They were deep in the camp's forest. It was early morning and the only sound was the rustling of the leaves in the light breeze and their whispered conversation. Everything and everyone else was asleep. They were standing infront of an old oak tree that thankfully wasn't inhabited by a nymph. They could be huge gossipers when they weren't running from horny gods or satyrs._

 _"Nico, please" those were the only words that he was able to form that fateful morning of November._

 _In the end Nico made a decision that would change their lifes forever. For better or worse.. only time will tell._

 _"Will, sometimes the only choices you have are bad or worse. I can kill her and make her pay or I can live with the knowleghe that she is somewhere out there layghing at your suffering. I am sorry Will, but I intend to kill her. I am sorry but I will have my revenge"_

 _His grip on Nico's shoulders loosened and his back fell against the oak tree. He raised his head towards the sky asking his father for help. A light breeze ruffled his blonde curls like a father would to his little boy to comfort him. He couldn't even smile as thanks to Apollo. Instead he closed his eyes, his shoulders slumping in defeat._

 _"Will, you should go to the infirmary, it's almost time for your treatment. I am leaving , I will be back in a couple of days. I need to do research" he felt cold lips press against his own warm ones. He kissed back. Nico tasted like pomegranate fruits and coffee and something else that he couldn't describe so entirely Nico that made will growl and kiss harder the lips attacking his own. He could feel Nico's smirk against his lips and..._

 _And that was when the images came._

 _Images of a dark cave , that dark cave, Arete Wearing lying in the middle dead. The few light torches casting ominous shadows above her lifeless body. A very familiar black sword lying near her. Nico kneeled on the ground staring shell-shocked at that person, her merciless eyes glinting, her smile triumphant. That smile vanished quickly as a spear pierced her from behind. Will couldn't make out the face but he could make out the black wings and the dangerous aura. Thanatos. And as suddenly as the images came they stopped. Will opened his eyes wanting to warn Nico, to drag him to his cabin and lock him up there so nothing would ever happen to him. But Nico was already stepping into the shadows and becoming one with them. That's how the end begun for them._

* * *

Lucy was flying in pink fluffy clouds of happiness. It had been a week since she had gotten Nico Di Angelo's gate key and she couldn't be more grateful to Erza. A very smug Erza might she add. Natsu was pouting all week about it. It was very endearing and it made her so happy to know that she was liked among her new family. Also she had been able to write a few more chapters in the novel she was working on and it was turning out very well. Now, if only she had a cute boyfriend.

Since the day she got his key, she has summoned Nico only once more so as to go over the details of the contract and exchange some basic information and maybe get to Know it's other a little bit more. She asked him why she gets that euphoric feeling whenever she summons him. " Because when you summon me my magic merges with yours, giving you a temporary power boost. If I were to not merge my magic with yours, you would pass out, you are still too week for that. But don't worry, we will work on it. You still have a lot to learn." were his exact words.

Lucy was currently discussing Nico's explanation with Mira at the guild. They were trying to figure out how Nico planned to increase Lucy's magic power. Usually it happened with time but nothing was usual about Nico.

" He is so hot Lucy! Maybe you should try to win his heart! I ship it!" Mira squealed, her cheeks turning red in excitement.

' _oh, God,no. Mira my friend just turned to Mira the Matchmaker. I need an escape plan.'_ thought Lucy.

At that moment Natsu sprung up from behind he, making her jump slightly. He put his right hand over her shoulders and brought his face so close, Lucy turned as red as a tomato. This guy had no understanding of personal space whatsoever.

"But Lucy he doesn't suit you at all. You are all bright and happy and sunshine and he is dark and gloomy and depressed. You need a happy, funny guy that can make you laugh because your laugh is brilliant. He would only bring you down. By the way I found the perfect quest for this month's rent money!hehe" Natsu said like he was discussing the weather and not the brilliant smile of his teammate. "Come on, let's go find Gray,Happy and Erza. Team Natsu is going in a quest!" he said while grabbing her hand and dragging her away.

Lucy was still a bit shocked after Natsu's sponanious speach about her smile. Only thinking about it made her automatically smile. Which automatically made her panick. She shot a panicked look towards Mira but she only winked at her and mouthed 'I ship it' while pointing at her and Natsu. Oh,God, now she was more panicked than ever.

* * *

 **Yes, I know I am a horrible human being for not updating for so long. I do have reasons though. Anyway I am really sorry for keeping you waiting. But you will be happy to know that I have worked out a schedule so hopefully I won't be this late again.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing and following my story. And thanks for putting it on your favourites as well. It really means a lot to me.**

* * *

 **Q/A :**

MoonxSpiritxWolf : Thank you so much. I will try to make the future chapters a bit longer, but for now this is the lenght that I feel comfortable with. I am sorry if that dissapointed you.

Matt : I think that those four are enough for now. Because between PJO and FT there are too many characters so to avoid missing the point of the story I will not add the others. It would confuse me too much. Also sorry to keep you waiting.

ANG3LBL00M : thank you so much for your kind words and the pointers. I will go fix my stupid mistakes right now. I know the chapters are a bit short and I plan on making them longer in the future but rigth now this is the length I feel comfortable with. Sorry if that dissapointed you. And yeah we will learn what happend with Nico's family as we go.

QueenBiatchoftheHighestOrder : Thank you. I couldn't find a PJO-FT crossover either. That's why I decided to write one. I am happy that you seem to enjoy it.

* * *

 **If you spot any mistakes,please let me know. English is not my native language and Google translate is not that reliable what do you think of chapter 2 ? Is it bad? Is it good? Tell me your thoughts on the story. Have a nice weekend. :-***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** AU: A few weeks after Lucy joins Fairy Tail , Erza returns from an S-rank quest with a few jewels and a celestial key as a reward. She gives the key to Lucy as a welcome gift. When Lucy calls the spirit its none other than Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades , that comes through the gate. The gate of the Greeks.

 **Note:** English is not my native language. If you spot any mistakes please let me know so I can go back and fix them. Thank you and please enjoy reading the story.

 **Pairings:** Nalu, Solangelo,Percabeth

 **Warning:** OOC (and the timeline is kind of blurred to suit the plot)

* * *

 **Gate Of The Greeks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter three  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It's so lonely to watch him**

 **.**

 **.**

Erza had a bad feeling about this mission. It wasn't so much the fact that it seemed dangerous. No, on the contrary it was safe enough. Just what they needed to test Nico's abilities in battle. But Erza couldn't help but feel a shadow looming over them and smirking ominously. No, not ominously, it wasn't the right word. Greedily. Yes, that was the right word. In an attempt to rid her mind of ridiculous images of shadows trying to steal her diamonds, Erza looked around her trying to find something to distract her. They were on a train heading to a relatively big town on the outskirts of the country. It was rumoured that someone was breaking into people's houses, completely wrecking them in their search of the 'Ghost King', whoever that was. Their job was to find that person, question him and deal with him appropriately which meant to either hand him to the council or bring him back to the guild.

On top of that the town was quite far from the guild and as a result Natsu was miserable which meant Lucy was also miserable and trying to hide it behind a mask of irritation, Erza as a warrior and as a woman could see right through. Gray was staring out of the window with a frown on his face. His shoulders were tense and he seemed deep in thought. Erza was sure he was feeling as uneasy as she felt. Her eyes moved from Gray to Lucy's keys. Nico's black key seemed to pull the shadows towards it like some sort of black hole. The people that had given her the key were almost desperate to get rid of it. But they were also desperate for it to end up in good hands. At first she thought they were exaggerating when they said that the three celestial mages that had tried to call the spirit died in a matter of minutes. Nico himself told them that the person that wanted to call him had to have a strong heart and a strong will because his powers were a gift from hades and the weak souls would be sacrifices to his father for only heroes can fight alongside heroes. It was all so confusing and kind of daunting.

Lucy didn't know anything about that of course. Erza was terrified when she handed the key to her but somehow she knew that Lucy would be able to handle Nico's power, especially if she was not afraid of dying in mere seconds. Just what was Nico Di Angelo and who was that hades person that ate souls as if he had any right to do so, that she didn't know. The only people that knew of these finer details were the master and Levy who was assigned with the task to find as much information as possible. Lucy would learn about it when they were finished with this mission and after a few days of rest they would head on a mission to find the rest of the black keys or the rest of the greek keys as Lucy called them. Erza had no idea what 'greek' meant. Maybe it was something only celestial mages knew of. Now if only everything went according to plan.

 **.**

Lucy was so excited to try Nico's powers out that she didn't even flinch when Natsu's vomit barely missed her brand new shoes. Instead she proceeded to daydream about how cool this day would be, completely ignoring the twinge of worry she felt when Natsu groaned and started opening the window. Lately she had found herself ignoring a lot of things that had to do with Natsu. For example she ignored the uncomfortable feeling she got in her stomach whenever he would flash at her that handsome smile of his, she ignored the way her breaths would come out all wrong every time she saw him smirking at her from across the battlefield, their enemy laying defeated at his feet and of course she ignored the stupid feeling of fondness and rightness she felt everytime she looked at his annoying handsome face. She knew that her feelings would only cause problems for her and for the others around her and so she ignored them but it was becoming harder each day so Nico and his case was, among other things, a welcome distraction.

Lucy came out of her thoughts by the loud exclamation of relief from one very relieved young mage. Apparently they had arrived.

The plan was simple. They would visit the wrecked houses and search for clues. They needed to find out the gender of the person, their type of magic, how strong they were, if they had help, if they were still in the area and what exactly were their intentions. God, this was going to take a lot of time but at least it wouldn't be hard to answer at least some of these questions if they investigated the crime scenes. What made this quest difficult was the fact that there were a lot of people after the same person for a reason Team Natsu didn't know so they had to be fast if they wanted to find the criminal first. So it was certain that they would have to deal with people trying to sabotage them especially after the town's mayor officially gave FairyTail the job. Lucy felt like a detective. It was a feeling she quite liked.

Gray had a map of the town the major had send with the request for help. Certain areas, their crime scenes, in the map were circled with red ink. Gray as the only person among them who knew how to read maps was leading them to the closest one. The houses were large and similar to each other with well cared for front lawns. At first glance the town looked rich and peaceful. A place you would choose to live in if you were a businessman or a well off person in general. But only a few people were walking the streets and those few swiveled their heads left and right looking either guilty or suspicious. And when she glanced at the large houses again, Lucy noticed that the windows were tightly shut and no noise could be heard from inside them. The whole atmosphere of the town was making her nauseous. She glanced at Natsu. He smiled at her reassuringly. She weakly smiled back.

"This is the first stop" Gray said.

* * *

 _Will was observing them from his desk in the infirmary under the guise that he was studying similar cases in the old records. Percy was thin and pale and not completely there. His eyes were darting around and he looked hands were trembling every once in a while but that was all the movement he would make. All the movement he could make. For now at least, Will was determined to heal him_ _completely_ _. Besides this whole situation was half his fault. Not only that but while his friends were suffering, he was perfectly fine._

 _Annabeth was sitting next to him. She was also in the process of healing but she could move around just fine. She was holding Percy's hand and she was trying to get his attention. She was trying to urge him to focus, to speak, to move, to do something. Her grin and her voice were always gentle and her patience unwavering. She was beside him from day one and she would always be. They were counting on him and he wasn't going to disappoint them. But it was so lonely to watch him Percy seemed to be in his own world. Alone. Somewhere were nothing could get him and he was absolutely terrified of leaving that safe but lonely world. It seemed that he was still in shock._

 _Nico was helping in his own way as well. He was roaming around the underworld listening to the whispers of the ghosts and trying to persuade his father to give him guidance, or that's what he had told will he would do. Only the gods knew what Nico was seeking. It was times like these Will wished Nico wasn't always so cryptic._

* * *

I am truly sorry for the long wait. Thank you for reading.

REVIEW REPLIES :

Shadow : Thank you very much. Through the flashbacks we get to see how Nico and the others ended up as spirits. It is not very clear in this chapter but it will be in the next.

dragonhuntingslayer : I am really sorry to have kept you waiting.

I PROMISE THAT I AM GOING TO UPDATE REALLY SOON (THIS TIME I MEAN IT- I AM STILL GETTING THE HANG OF THINGS)


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: AU: A few weeks after Lucy joins Fairy Tail , Erza returns from an S-rank quest with a few jewels and a celestial key as a reward. She gives the key to Lucy as a welcome gift. When Lucy calls the spirit its none other than Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades , that comes through the gate. The gate of the Greeks.

 **Note:** English is not my native language. If you spot any mistakes please let me know so I can go back and fix them. Thank you and please enjoy reading the story.

 **Pairings:** Nalu, Solangelo,Percabeth

 **Warning:** OOC (and the timeline is kind of blurred to suit the plot), slow updates

* * *

 **Gate Of The Greeks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Allies**

 **.**

 **.**

Finally, after searching the whole town, they managed to find a few clues in an abandoned shack in the slums of the town. As they stepped inside Lucy made a disgusted face. Whoever their target was, they weren't neat or organized.

The shack was made up of two rooms. The main room and a tiny bathroom. The only furniture was a brown table with a broken leg in the middle of the room and a few cupboards in the right place didn't even have a kitchen. Though Lucy wasn't sure their targets could use one judging by all the granola bars thrown carelessly on the table. A couple of used first-aid kits were also thrown all over the place and blood was everywhere in what appeared to be makeshift beds. What was even more weird however was the horribly smelling pile of dust on the back of the room. Just what happened here?

Lucy grabbed one of the strange looking first-aid kits to examine it. It was gold and it had an orange sun painted on the front and a few weird looking letters on the side of it. She opened it and frowned at the contents. Just a few empty bottles that were labeled in that strange language again and the remains of...cookies. What the hell? Cookies? _Do not eat those cookies_. She touched her keys. _I know they smell better than anything but they will turn your insides into dust.  
"_Νιco..." _Do not attempt to eat or drink anything inside that box. It won't go well for you._

Lucy passed Nico's warning on to the others. "Nico is right Lucy, we don't know what we are dealing with so we should play it safe for now. Take one of these boxes with you. You and Levy should be able to figure out what they are back in the guild" Erza said as she started opening the cupboards in order to examine their contents. Unfortunately the only thing in there was letter written with the same strange characters as before. "It looks like they left a letter behind wich means they have allies, we will be taking this as well" Erza decided.

Natsu was standing on that disgusting pile of.. something and studying the marks on the wall behind it with a cute frown on his face. "This looks like fire magic... and smells like fire magic" he said. "I hope we'll find them soon, maybe their flames will taste good...but it also spells like Nico. Lucy call Nico, this place smells very similar to him"

Natsu's words didn't really come as a shock to her. Since Nico knew about the contents of the weird first-aid kit, he must know about these people. She grabbed Nico's black key and pointed it in front of her. "Gate of the underworld, I open thee! Nico Di Angelo!"

Just like the first time she summoned him all the shadows of the space around them gathered in front of her and formed a large completely black gate. The gate opened just enough for Nico to step out and closed again with no noise whatsoever. That same feeling of power raced through her whole being. That same confidence that no one would be able to win against Nico because they were simply less. She had to fight a cocky grin from her face. She shook her head to clear it and looked at Nico straight in the eyes. " I hate this after effect of calling you"

Nico smirked. "You should be careful master. What you are experiencing is called hubris, it's the worst crime in my culture. If you ever commit it, you will lose control of and I am going to kill you and drag your soul to the fields of punishment. There are a lot of thing I hate. On top of the list is arrogance. Arrogance took everything from me so be careful for if you ever commit hubris I will be the one to cut you down. Now was there something you needed Lucy?" he said all that with the same smirk on his face making Lucy shiver in apprehension. "I...um..Natsu said that these people smell like you, so do you think they have one of the greek keys?"

The spirit took a look around carefully and scowled. "Those idiots, they just had to get involved. Dammit, this is going to be a mess." He sighed " I don't know if they have a key. Even if they do, none of them can summon the spirit inside it. They don't have a celestial mage with them. Of that I'm certain. Also they are not your enemies. You must find these people. They will help you."

"Could you maybe give us a description of their looks and their magic so we can ask around?" Gray mumbled from the doorway making Lucy jump. She had forgotten he was out asking people about the strangers. " From what I gathered from the people, we are talking about a group of four or five people that passed through the town looking for something but no one seems to recall any names or even their faces, almost like they were looking at them through mist" Gray said looking thoughtful.

Nico smiled "you are a sharp one, aren't you? Well I can't tell how many of those idiots came here but judging from the marks on the wall, I can give you information about two of them."

* * *

Percy Jackson was happy. He was really really happy. And he had a lot of reasons to be happy. The wars were over, the Romans and the Greeks were gradually warming up to each other, Nico was being less creepy by the day (wich was kind of creepy) , his mom was safe and healthy and with a man who treats her right. And the most important of all, he was married to Annabeth Chase and life was just so blissful.

Seven years had already passed since the war. He and Annabeth graduated university in camp jupiter and then moved back in camp half-blood. Percy worked as counselor in camp helping the younger demigods like Luke had done for him not so long ago. He even took part in quests with them to supervise and offer support. Of course those quests were mostly slaying monsters or running errands for the gods wich sounds safe but it really isn't. The more difficult ones were handled by him and the other campers of his age and experience. Annabeth sometimes participated but she prefered her job as an architect both in the mortal world and the mythical one. So yeah, he had a lot of reasons to be happy and the last seven years were the happiest of his life.

But that happiness would soon shatter into tiny little pieces and destroy him. Percy Jackson, the hero, the leader, the fighter, the son of poseidon would break.

It was a summer night when it all started. Percy had spent the day sparing with the younger demigods, bickering with Clarisse and stuffing his face with blue pie. Annabeth was out on the mortal world visiting his mom and overseeing construction of a building she had designed so it was a boring day. He thought of visiting Tyson but decided against it. He felt unusually tired. He would just sleep the rest of the day off. With that plan in mind he headed towards cabin three and as soon as he entered he collapsed in one of the bunks and fell into a restless sleep.

He was having one of those dreams. The dreaded 'demigod dreams' that had left him after the war were now tormenting him once again. He was standing on the Argo II , the rest of the seven and Nico were standing in a circle behind him. He didn't like were this was going at all. A woman was standing in front of them, smiling slyly like she knew something they didn't and the thought amused her to no end. She was as tall as Annabeth though she seemed to be around twenty years old, maybe even younger. Her eyes and hair were a dark brown and her skin was light but not overly pale. She was wearing a white chiton, the traditional dressing in ancient greece, and a red himation over it. Percy had a strong feeling that he knew this person. "um..excuse me..have we met before?" he asked the strange girl.

She smiled like his question was very amusing. "As expected of Percy Jackson. Yes, you have met me before but in the same time we have not met before"

Percy started to get annoyed. " I see...um... tell me why are you talking like a goddess and why are you dressed like that? you are obviously not a goddess and you are not a nymph either, I can tell. Are you a demigod? What the hades do you want in my head?." It seemed as the years passed Percy grew more and more impatient. Oh, well he didn't care. He just wanted the stranger out of his head and out of his life.

She reached a hand out towards him. Percy tensed his hand going in his pocket and gripping riptide tightly.

"Percy Jackson, the hero admired by everyone. But have told your new friends how easily you slew fellow demigods in the first war. Did you warn them that if they stray, it'll be your blade that is going to cut them? Who are you most guilty of killing Percy jackson? Would you like your friends to know? It will be amusing, right?" she cackled madly and started fading away just as he drew riptide. Everything turned into mist and he woke up in cold sweat. Thankfully it was already morning. He run out of his cabin and towards the big house. He had to speak with Chiron.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Have a nice day and please review.

If you have any questions you can leave them in a review or PM me. Also to clear some confusion: through the flashbacks we see how Nico and the others ended up as Lucy's spirits. So far they were not in a chronological order. That changes from this chapter. We will now start seeing what happened in the order that it happened.

Q/A:

Turtlekier42 : Thank you! Regarding your concerns about the pairing, I don't care much about pairings in general. I could read/write any pairing so the romance between Lucy and Natsu is going to be very subtle and very slow. Nico and Will are already together in this story and they will have their romantic moments though not too many because I don't want to overdo it with the ooc when it comes to Nico. I hope you will continue enjoying the story.

Matt : Don't worry. I already have plans for more PJO and HOO characters. Is there anyone you really want to see?

Crusher158: yes, the keys will be different from each other. If you want more details, you can PM me. I don't want to spoil anything here.

FlameHead c AWW thank you. You made my day. (you said you read a similar one? I swear I did not steal their idea. When I uploaded my story I checked and there weren't any stories with pjo characters as keys *frowns*)

WanderingWatermelon: Oops, thanks. I will go back and fix it when I have the time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** AU: A few weeks after Lucy joins Fairy Tail , Erza returns from an S-rank quest with a few jewels and a celestial key as a reward. She gives the key to Lucy as a welcome gift. When Lucy calls the spirit its none other than Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades , that comes through the gate. The gate of the Greeks.

 **Note:** English is not my native language. If you spot any mistakes please let me know so I can go back and fix them. Thank you and please enjoy reading the story.

 **Pairings:** Nalu, Solangelo,Percabeth

 **Warning:** OOC (and the timeline is kind of blurred to suit the plot), slow updates

* * *

 **Gate Of The Greeks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Research**

 **.**

 **.**

"Damn it!" Lucy through the book she had been reading across the room. "I can't find anything useful in here."

Lucy was in the town's library trying to find books on the strange writing. Maybe it was linked with the town's history or something. So far she had no luck whatsoever. The others were out asking about the people Nico talked plan was to figure out in wich direction they were heading to. Then Lucy and Gray would return to the guild to do some research while Erza, Natsu and Happy would head in the same direction as their possible allies in hopes of catching up to them. It wasn't exactly a perfect plan but it was the only one they could come up with.

A lightning mage and a fire mage, Nico told also gave them descriptions and their names. Jason Grace and Leo Valdez. Are you enemies or friends?

Lucy shook her head. She had to concentrate. There had to be something here that could help. She stood up from her chair ready to search the shelves once more.

.  
.

Meanwhile the others had spread out trying to find any information on the whereabouts of the strange mages from random people on the streets. Gray thought the town's market would be a good place to fish for information and that's why he was walking the busy streets around the town's square stopping in every stall and asking the owners and whomever was there at the time. Surely those people had stopped by the market before leaving. Surely they needed supplies for their journey. Food, water, clothes or even medicine.

So far he had confirmed that they had indeed passed through here. But no one remembered how many they were or what exactly they looked like. The only thing most were able to remember was that a redheaded girl named Rachel was with them and that they were looking for something. No one seemed wary of them and that Gray decided was a good sign. Maybe that Rachel girl had memory magic and was purposely doing this to the town's people to protect them and her team. Maybe it had something to do with that strange presence he had felt watching them when they were approaching the town. Maybe they were after the same people for different reasons.

Aghh! Too many 'Maybe'. He didn't like this at all.

Shaking his head to clear it of any distracting thought he continued to walk towards the next stall. It happened to be a jewllery shop. The were selling all kinds of jewllery there such as necklaces, rings and bracelets that contained all sorts of precious metal. And even decorative feathers that girls loved to put in their hair. The thought of buying some crossed his mind but he didn't really have anyone to gift them to. The owner seemed to be an old lady with a kind face. For an old woman she was holding herself with grace and the jewellery gleamming in her hands and neck gave her an elegant air.

Gray was waiting for her to finish up with the previous customer so he could ask her his questions. He didn't need to wait for long. The man payed and continued down his path. The woman turned her kind face to him.

"Anything I can help you with,young wizard? Are you looking to buy something for a loved one perhaps? I'll have you know that everything you see here is made by me. And most of the jewels have charms in them. I too am a mage after all. "

Gray tried not to show his surprise when she said she was a mage. How the hell wasn't he able to tell. " Sorry madam, I am not looking for something to buy but I am searching for some old friends of mine. Last time I heard from them they said they were headind this way but I've lost contact with so I am worried. I was wondering if you happen to have seen them around."

The old lady looked thoughtful "Mmm, Maybe I have. There were a lot of travellers these past few weeks. It was the festival after all. Could you tell me more about your friends?"

Gray didn't really care for the town's festival. He was just hoping to get a new lead in this whole mess. "Yeah, Their names are Jason, Leo and Rachel. A blonde, A brunet and a redhead" He hoped that was sufficient information for the lady. He wasn't sure if it was safe to tell her more.

The lady put her hand on her chin in the classic 'thinking' pose. "Hmm..." A couple minutes passed and Gray's patience up until now started to abandon him. "Oh YES! I do remember a group of people that have been them. They were four though. They stopped by my shop. One of the girls wanted to bye some of the feathers. She was so beautiful. Piper was her name. I remember because she was one of the few people to convince me to sell her my jewellery for a lower price than the one already set. "

She wasn't an elegant person after all. Gray tried to play the part of the concerned friend. "Thank god! Did they say where they were heading to? Oh,man I was so worried. "

"Yeah, they were searching for something. A precious metal called celestial bronze. Unfortunately I don't sell items like that. They are too hard to manage and too hard to come by in safe places. The only places I know that sell celestial bronze is either the spirit world or Ganula Island. I believe they are headind towards the island since it's the most accessible of the two. Good luck with finding your friends." The lady had another customer to tend to.

"Thank you." He needed to meet up with Lucy and then they would signal the others. It was time to revise their plans.

.

.

At the same time Gray was gathering information discreetly and without causing any suspicion Natsu and Erza were trying to beat information out of people and failing miserable since they knocked out every single one of them. In the end the major had to interfere and request that they stop terrorizing people and he would pay for their trip back home. They were ready to continue wreaking chaos when they saw Gray's magic shooting upin the sky. That meant he had found the information they needed. The hurried towards the library wich is where the signal had come from hoping for some good news.

.

.

At the moment team Natsu was located in one of the library's tables. The books Lucy had been studying the past two hours spread all around them. Lucy scowled "I had no luck whatsoever. This books are all filled with trivial things about politics and trading. They seem to be very money-hungry people due to experiencing extreme poverty in the past witch they blame on a curse that was lifted several years ago. Something to do with jewelery. But anyway,it's nothing that can help us. What did you guys find out?"

Gray was not creeped out by that. Not at all. He thanks the stars that he hadn't bought anything from that old lady's shop. A curse would have been a serious problem right now.

Natsu, Happy and Erza didn't come across any new clues so Gray proceded to tell them what he had been informed by the shop owner. Lucy touched Nico's key and asked him what kind of mages Rachel and Piper were. An oracle and a charmspeaker. Things were getting interesting.

Erza stood up "For now we will return to the guild. Ganula Island is an S-class area wich means we need the master's permission to go there. Also we have too little information to run headfirst into danger. We need to decipher the letter first and analyze the contents of the kits. The we will proceed accordingly. Let's go home"

.

.

.

They reached Magnolia late at night. No one would be at the guild at this hour so they decided to each head home and get some rest. They would continue their research tomorrow. To Lucy's great dismay they hadn't gotten the reward because the people who they were supposed to catch had already left. When she met those so called 'possible allies' she would demand they pay her rent. She was also dissapointed that she didn't have any opportunity to fight with Nico. Well, maybe she would get the chance in Ganula island.

.

The next day Lucy had acquired Levy's help and the two girls could be found in the guild's library going through books at a rapid pace thanks to Levy's magic glasses. Levy had already done some research on the master's orders and had already determined they had to do with a nation from Earth called 'the greeks'. Apparently Earth was a dimensional world with powerful wizards that called themselves gods. But that was as far as she had gotten in her search before Lucy joined her. Of course Lucy had asked help from Nico since he seemed to know a lot about the situation but the only thing he told her was that inside the kits was nectar and ambrosia and only wizards of earth could handle it. To everyone else it was pioson. According to him that was all his father allowed him to say.

Who the hell was his father Lucy had no idea but she really wanted to smack him right about now.

Levy adjusted her glasses "It seems like nectar and ambosia is the food of the gods and medicine for the regular mages of that world...greek is hard to read even with magic glasses"

Lucy sighed "Maybe we should try reading the letter"

Levy nodded "Yeah, as for the celestial bronze that Gray mentioned...it is a metal that's used to make weapons that are extremely effective against demons. It was extremely popular when Zeref and his demons were active or so they say."

"Scary, come on Levy we should read the letter in front of everyone" Lucy started heading towards the stairs with Levy right behind her.

* * *

 _His talk with Chiron didn't really go anywhere. The centaur theorized that it was probably a monster that wanted revenge. When he described the woman to Chiron he didn't recognize her so they assumed that she wasn't in her real form or she was a monster Chiron hadn't come across in his thousands of years alive. Both options were concerning. When he mentioned that she felt familiar Chiron became more convinced that it was a monster that wanted revenge. Nevertheless he advised Percy to look for monsters that could match her description in the Athena cabin and maybe ask Annabeth to search her laptop. Percy decided to contact Nico as well. He might be able to find out more information than they could ,as per usual. He didn't have any drachmas at the moment so he would have to stop by the infirmary later and ask Will to pass on the message to his boyfriend. Everything would be fine. He was just being paranoid._

* * *

I really envy people who can write 20.000 words per chapter but I'm nowhere near that level.

Thanks for reading and sorry for the late update. I was travelling around this summer trying to visit as many of my friends as possible. Unfornately we live too far away from each other. I hope you had a great summer.

Sorry if this chapter was boring. Next time we have Ganula island and some good old fighting. I will try to make the action scenes as good as I can. I am quite nervous about it but I promise to work hard on them. I'll try to update sooner the next chapter.

 _Please review,follow and favourite. Thanks. Also thank you for all the support you have been giving me. You people are amazing. Bye._

 **Q/A:**

Matt: Yeah we will be seeing some of the people you mentioned very soon. Also I'm sorry for the late update. I really appreciate your feedback.

Hailey Face : wow, you are so nice. Thanks for the support. Iwon't abandon the story!Promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** AU: A few weeks after Lucy joins Fairy Tail , Erza returns from an S-rank quest with a few jewels and a celestial key as a reward. She gives the key to Lucy as a welcome gift. When Lucy calls the spirit its none other than Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades , that comes through the gate. The gate of the Greeks.

 **Note:** English is not my native language. If you spot any mistakes please let me know so I can go back and fix them. Thank you and please enjoy reading the story.

 **Pairings:** Nalu, Solangelo,Percabeth

 **Warning:** OOC (and the timeline is kind of blurred to suit the plot), slow updates, also most of you have probably noticed but I'm not going to stay faithful to FairyTail's or PJO's storyline, slow in general

* * *

 **Gate Of The Greeks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE LETTER  
(TEASER CHAPTER)**

 **.**

 **.**

Master was the first to notice that Lucy and Levy were back. He called for everyone's attention and the guild quieted down. They were all staring at them with expectation and impatience. Lucy was a bit unnerved under their serious gazes but the feeling of belonging was stronger. This was her family, she would help them and receive help from them. She would laugh with them and cry with them and she would work with them as a mage for a better was the one that broke the silence first,

"You should summon Nico, he should be aware of the letter's content too."

Lucy did as she was told. The by now familiar feeling of power and superiority filled her body as Nico stepped out of his black gate. She tried hard to ignore it but she couldn't help the smile that spread over her face for a few seconds. Nico gave her a cocky smile back but didn't say anything more. The master clapped his hands,

"Great, now Levy, please read the letter."

Levy put a pair of magic glasses on and after taking a deep breath she started reading. Her voice was loud and clear.

"Nico,

Rachel said that this letter will find you in the long run. We hope you are doing well. We wanted to let you know that your sister, Hazel, is with us. Though we haven't been able to talk with her due to a lack of a celestial mage among us. We are heading towards Galuna Island. We need celestial bronze to fix our weapons. I mean Leo needs celestial bronze to fix our weapons... and feed his addiction to fix things. Since we are heading towards an island heavy with magic we are hoping to find more of our friends there. Perhaps Percy? It would make sense that he would be close to the ocean. Please catch up with us with your new friends. Will would be proud.

Piper,Jason, Leo, Ratchel,Hazel (?)"

Nico let out a stream of words in a strange language. Even though Lucy couldn't understand it she was sure he was cursing. For a few minutes the whole guild was stuck watching Nico pace around the guild muttering to himself. It was so srtrange seeing him act... well, like a kid that it left them all speechless. He almost resembled a hissing cat. No one dared to comment on it. He turned his obsisdian eyes on Lucy,

"We have to find them, we have to go to Galuna Island, Lucy."

His tone was demanding but also desperate and pleading. Lucy didn't have it in herself to say no. She turned pleading eyes on the master. At first he wanted to refuse and he was already shaking his head. Lucy brought up the argument that this was something she had to do-help a spirit- as a celestial mage. Also it wouldn't be fair if he refused her the chance to imrove on her magic and test Nico's abilities as well as her own. In the end the master relented. Team Natsu would head to Galuna Island in a few hours.

* * *

It was hard to find a ship willing to take them to where thay wanted to go. It seemed the Island was cursed and anyone who stepped on it for more than a few days would turn into a demon. Well sometimes it was a demon. Other people claimed you would be eaten by corrupted elves or the moon would fall on you head. How was that even possible Lucy had no idea. Eventually an old man crumpled under Erza's most terrible death glare. Lucy now new what she was going to have nightmares about.

* * *

 _She wanted revenge. She wanted to punish the ones that had wronged her and make them suffer. And the best way would be to aim for their hearts. She had finaly escaped the fields of punishment. Many years of pure torutre for something that wasn't wrong. At least she thought it had been years, it wasn't so easy to figure out how time passes in the underworld. Especially if you were one of the dead souls there. Yes, she was dead. Killed by the hands of her own kind. A demigod had killed her without any remorse and he would pay the price. She would make sure that he did. She would not be able to do much right now but she did have a plan. There was one very useful thing that ghosts with high spiritual energy , such as the ghost of a demigod, could do. Possess another soul. Now if only that annoying son of hades stopped taking his patroling so seriously. The son of Hades... what an intresting person..._

* * *

 **As you can see this chapter is not yet completed. I just thought I would update just to let you know I haven't abandoned this story and yes I know I am horrible. Please review and let me know what you think and thank you for your nice words on the previous chapters. They really make me happy. Also I want to edit this because when I read back I cringe so much. Do you think I should edit now or finish it first and edit it later?. Have a nice day/night.  
-Thalia **


End file.
